The nitrosamines and other N-nitroso compounds are substances that induce cancer in a wide range of animal species. They occur in the environment and can be formed in the body by interaction of precursor substances that are not themselves carcinogenic. These precursors are a variety of amines and nitrites. The possible role of nitrosamines in the causation of human cancer is not known, and it is the purpose of the proposed Banbury conference to bring together a group of scientists with varied skills and backgrounds to pool information that will lead to a better understanding of this question. The objectives of the conference would be to discuss several questions, including: a) the metabolosm of carcinogenic and non-carcinogenic nitrosamines in the animal body, including the human body, and by various tissue preparations isolated from experimental animals and human subjects; b) the possibility that the liver may play a special role in the intact animal, perhaps acting as a first line of defense against nitrosamines absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract; c) the formation of nitrosamines in the body from exogenous and endogenous precursors; and d) the nature of the dose-responsae relationship for carcinogenic nitrosamines and the possible role of DNA repair processes and other defense mechanisms of the body against these agents. As with previous Banbury Center conferences on environmental health risks, of which eight were held in 1978-80 and three more are scheduled during 198l, the proceedings of the conference -- including both formal presentations and discussion -- are to be published approximately seven months after the meeting. The research plan section of this application contains a list of proposed participants. This list is to be expanded to bring the conference to its planned size of 35 to 40 participants.